Revealed
by MiDNiGHT HORSEGiRL
Summary: Totally Sake. Technically just about Jake and Sam SLOWLY beginning to notice that they are meant to be. I suck at writing summaries. Not a oneshot! A few chapters will be rated M. :] CHAPTER 8 & 9 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anyone in this story, Terry Farley does. : I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Beep, beep, beep… Screamed Samantha Forster's alarm clock straight into her ear. She then groaned, sat up from her warm bed, and slammed the noisy machine off. She was about to go straight back to sleep, if only her father didn't start banging on the door.

"Sam?" he asked, "Sam? You up? Hurry – we're about to go on that cattle drive I was telling you about the other day... Remember?"

"..Oh yeah," Sam muttered to herself, "yeah – I'm getting up. Just give me a few minutes…."

"Okay," he replied. Once Sam heard his cowboy boots walk down the hall, and slowly fade away, she finally got up and stretched. Her muscles were still sore from the fall she got last night from Ace while Jen, Sam's best friend, and she were goofing off with their horses. Knowing that today was going to be warm, she found a decent light pink blouse that she used when riding, and threw on her barn jeans. After fixing her hair a little, she was ready to go.

By the time she got downstairs, Wyatt and Brynna were finishing their sausage while Gram was making Sam a gourmet breakfast: Pancakes, with a side of two fried eggs, along with a piece of toast. Her mouth watered at the smell of all of the wonderful foods being made in the kitchen, and so, she quickly took her seat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, sweetie," Brynna said cheerfully to Sam as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Sam replied back to Brynna under her breath. She didn't get much sleep. So, she didn't feel like talking.

"I hope you're ready for the cattle drive, Sam," Wyatt announced, "Jake will be here any minute to help out."

"Great…." Sam muttered. Jake Ely, her best friend since she was ever born, was just like her brother. Sometimes _too_ much like a brother. He always gets super protective about such minor things around Sam, that sometimes it just made her want to scream. Besides that, Jake was a great 3-year-older role model to Sam (according to her father and Brynna, anyway..).

By the time Jake arrived, Sam was almost done with her breakfast. When he came through the door, Sam just rolled her eyes and went back to eating her meal.

"Hey, Brat," he said right away to Sam, giving her a pat on the back. "Watcha been up to?"

"Jake," Sam replied, "it's only 9:00 in the morning. How can I possibly be up to something this early? I barely have enough energy to eat."

"Okay, jeez," Jake said back with his hands up as if to pretend he was innocent. He then laughed and stole Sam's piece of toast that Sam never got around to finishing.

"Hey!" she grumbled. She was ready to fight back for it, if only she had more energy... And if Jake didn't already stuff it in his mouth whole.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he muffled through the bread in his mouth. "Want it back?" he then proceeded to go and take it out of his mouth to put it back onto Sam's plate.

"Ew! Not anymore," she said in disgust as she fumbled her cowboy boots on. She then headed for the door, Jake following close behind.

Once outside and almost to the barn, she saw Ace in the ten – acre pasture. He whinnied to her, and then galloped to the door of the fence.

"Hey, baby," she said to Ace as she kissed his velvety nose. "Ready for the cattle drive?"

He bobbed his head in response. Obviously, he meant yes.

Sam quickly brushed Ace's coat until his natural bay color gleamed. Then, she got all of the tack on. She then grabbed her Stetson and mounted up on Ace, bending over to reach for her canteen she almost left behind.

Then, someone tickled her sides from behind her. She squealed, and shot up right away, causing Ace to prance a few steps. She looked behind her, and noticed that it was Jake, on his horse, Witch.

"Jake!" Sam screamed, "you jerk!" She grabbed her Stetson form her hat and whipped his left arm. Hard.

"Ouch!" he yelped, still gasping for air from laughing too much. Sam's cheeks flushed red once she noticed that Dallas saw the whole scene. With that, Sam just shoved her Stetson back on the top of her head, and then walked off with Ace to follow the other cowboys that already started off for the cattle drive.

**Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic ever. No, this isn't a oneshot. This is the first chapter, and I just wanted people's opinions about my writing before I continued. Please comment, and PLEASE no flames!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad that you liked Chapter 1. Thanks to the two people that reviewed it, they encouraged me to continue writing. Thanks a lot, guys! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

As Sam attempted to catch up with the other cowboys, Ace trotting at an easy pace, she clutched the sides where Jake had tickled her. Her sides were still sore to begin with from the fall before, and Jake tickling her didn't help ease the pain at all. _Was he trying to flirt?_ Sam wondered to herself as she reached the back of the pack of River Bend cowboys.

"Hey – Sam," Jake said as he trotted up beside her with Witch, "did you finish the water in your canteen yet? I did – and I'm thirsty... Mind if I borrow some from yours?"

Sam looked at him blankly, then rolled her eyes and took her canteen off from around her neck. But, as she held it out to him, her arm shook with excruciating pain.

"Ouch!" Sam yelped like a dog having someone step on one of their paws. She dropped the canteen as she suddenly retracted her arm back to her side. Thankfully, Jake grabbed the strap of the canteen out of midair as it was falling to the Nevada desert floor.

"You okay?" Jake asked worryingly as he let his reins fall onto the saddle so he could pour some of Sam's water from her canteen into his. When she took too long to answer him, he asked her again. "Sam? You alright there?"

"I guess…" Sam said. She assumed it was from the night before, but she didn't fall that hard… It must've been something else.

Sam just shrugged it off and continued riding Ace at an easy pace. After a while, Jake handed her back her canteen. Surprisingly, he didn't take as much water as Sam expected him to.

"Thanks," he muttered as he kicked Witch into a slow, collected lope. Sam watched Witch's legs in awe. She was always amazed by Jake's ability to train horses so well, but of course, he didn't know that. _If only _I_ could get Ace to do that... to be able to get him so controlled_. Sam thought.

Once Jake noticed that Sam was staring at how well his leg is, he waved in front of her face. "Hello?" he asked her.

Sam shook her head. "Sorry, Jake."

"Why were you staring at my leg, Brat?"

Sam blushed. She always got embarrassed when someone noticed that she was staring at them riding. "Sorry. I just really like how your leg is in the saddle," she muttered out the truth.

"Thanks, I guess..." he said guessingly.

Sam was about to say your welcome to him, until she saw the Phantom up on the hill. He whinnied a whinny so sweet, and so deep, she almost let Ace gallop to him. Once she noticed what she was doing, letting Ace be in charge, she pulled back on the reins and made him move right next to Witch, just like he was.

"Zanzibar..." she whispered so quietly so Jake wouldn't hear the stallion's secret name. His silver coat shown in the summer sun, mane and tail flowing like silk with every movement he made. He knew it was Sam looking at him, but also knew that other people were there. So, he didn't come. It hurt Sam that he didn't come, but she exactly knew why. She just wanted to pet his soft muzzle, finger comb his thick, soft mane... Be able to touch his silky white coat.

In only a matter of seconds, the white stallion nickered, reared, and disappeared.

"No! Come back!" Sam cried out, making Ace, _and_ Jake, jump.

"What?" Jake asked, "I'm right here, Sam."

"I wasn't talking to you," she snapped, "I was talking to Zan—I mean, the Phantom."

She coughed after almost saying the horse's secret name, possibly being able to hide the part of the name she said.

"Oh," Jake replied, and then took a drink out of his canteen. "We're almost to the camp, by the way."

Sam nodded. They have been riding for about an hour, and she was already starving for lunch. Hopefully, they were going to make something that filled her up more.

Once at the camp, Ace shied at a plastic hot pink bag that was caught in one of the nearby trees. He bucked, and reared, several times. Sam tried to calm him down, but that didn't seem to make much use. In his last buck, he twisted in midair, leaving Sam with no choice but to let go, and fall to the rough, hot sand.

When she hit the ground, her head ached. She noticed that Dallas jumped down off Strawberry; ground tied her, and grabbed Ace, calming him down.

Sadly, she also noticed Jake getting off Witch, running towards her.

"Sam!" he yelled out as he ran to her side, kneeling beside her, lifting her upper body up so her back could lean on his thigh. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," she managed to croak out, and rubbed her head, "can someone please hide that pink bag?"

"Sure," Pepper said as he ran over to it, putting it under a bush. After Ace noticed it was gone, he calmed down back to his usual self. Sam managed to stand up, Jake behind her, with his arm across his shoulders, ready if she needed to collapse so he would be able to catch her. He set her on a log, allowing her to wait for her lunch in peace.

Once everyone finished their lunch, they headed out again. they were very close to the cattle up in the mountains, and figured that they would keep riding until they got there.

While doing so, they passed by Gold Dust Ranch, Linc Slocum's ranch. Somehow, Sam didn't know how, Rachel managed to see them, and ran towards the cowboy pack, straight to Jake.

"Hello, Jake! I haven't seen you in a while," Rachel exclaimed in her sickening sweet British accent. Sam's face flushed with fury. Why Rachel was attracted to Jake, she didn't know, but it sure made her mad. She knew Jake didn't like her, but how come when Rachel was ever around, he was as sweet as candy to her? It was like Jake was lying to Sam.

"Hi, Rachel," Jake said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Think I could ride with you? I need to tell you something," Rachel asked with her sweet puppy eyes. Sam wanted to just answer Rachel's question for Jake, but she knew she couldn't. Sam looked at Jake with a glare, obviously showing him that she didn't want him taking her along.

Although Sam told him not to, he did it anyway. "Sure, Rachel," he said as he helped her on Witch. Sam groaned, making Rachel and Jake look at her. She just pushed her Stetson harder on her head, looking the other way. She then kicked Ace into a canter, away from Jake and sickening Rachel, heading toward the front of the pack.

**Hey - did you like it? Let me know! Please review, and once again, please no flames! Tell me any requests, if you'd like. :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Sorry for no updating in a while.. Whoops! Kinda forgot to work on it.. hehe.**

**Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think! **

* * *

Chapter 3

As Sam rode on with a heavy sense of jealousy, she often turned back to spy on Jake and Rachel. After a while, Sam could defiantly tell that Rachel didn't need to tell Jake anything; she just wanted to ride with him so he might like her – even more.

Sam heard Rachel giggle. What, she didn't know, but she was sure suspicious. So, she looked back; once again.

"Jake, you are _soo_ funny," Rachel giggled as she hugged Jake from behind while riding Witch. He didn't do anything; he just kept riding with a faint smile. He turned to look at Sam, and his small grin immediately faded away as he noticed Sam was glaring at him.

Sam turned away, not accepting the apology in Jake's eyes.

_Sam_… Jake wanted to say to her. _Sam – please don't be mad at me. Please, please don't_.

Sam rode in silence. She listened into one of Dallas's and Pepper's conversations, but otherwise, she zoned out the whole world. _Why does Rachel always have to butt into everything_? Sam thought. _Why does she always have to pick on __**me**_?

Suddenly, Sam's cell phone vibrated in her back pocket. Soon enough, her ringtone, a horse neighing, began going off.

"Who are you calling, silly?" Sam heard Rachel ask Jake with a flirty voice.

"..Sam..." Sam heard Jake say under his breath, answering Rachel's question.

"Oh," Rachel replied, "why? You don't need to talk to her." With that, Rachel snatched Jake's cell phone out of his hand, ended the call that was attempting to get to Sam, and stuffed it into the back of Jake's saddle bag.

Jake turned and looked at Rachel's face in confusion.

"W-why did you do that?" he asked her, still facing her beautiful, yet sickening face. He wasn't showing it, but a little flame of madness was beginning to grow in his body.

She smiled to him, straight into his eyes.

"Because you have _me_…" she whispered, shifting her body closer to Jake in the comfortable western saddle. By moving her face closer to his, their foreheads nearly touched, lips just inches away.

By this time, Sam's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Jake obviously noticed out of the corner of his eye, for he turned his head to look at her.

She looked back, cheeks red from madness and embarrassment

"Sa—" he began to say before Rachel's right hand grabbed his left cheek, making him face her again. She then pulled him close.

"Forget her," she murmured.

Then, by taking Jake's shoulders, she pulled him into a long, sickening kiss.

**Liked it? Please review! No flames, please XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam couldn't believe what she just saw.

_I'm frightened_

_By what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come._

Sam didn't know why, but what she just saw made her feel as if her whole life tumbled in only a matter of seconds.

_Immobilized;_

_By my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears._

Her heart felt heavy, her throat attempting to stop a sob.

Once Jake was done kissing Rachel, he turned to look at Sam.

"Saman--" he began to say, but it was too late. She already kicked Ace to come closer to Witch.

"You little--" Sam shrieked at Rachel, and proceeded to jump off of Ace and then ripped Rachel right out of Jake's comfortable saddle.

"Samantha! _Samantha_!" Jake screamed, hopefully getting her attention. It obviously didn't show any effect on Sam.

"Ouch, my hand!" Rachel cried out as she held it up, all scratched. Jake was going to say something, but Sam rudely cut in.

"That's not _all_ you're going to get, princess," Sam almost yelled. She grabbed Rachel's right shoulder with her left hand, with a firm grip. At the right angle, Sam pulled her right hand back, and propelled her fist forward, straight into Rachel's left eye socket.

From the power of the punch, Rachel went falling into the hot sand. She whimpered quietly, and held her hand over her eye.

Jake looked up at Sam with his mustang eyes.

"Sam..." he said, "h-how could you?"

Sam almost fainted from his remark.

"No, Jake," she shrieked, "how could _you_?" she wanted to say more, but Dallas cut them both off.

"Does there seem to be a problem?" he asked. He didn't notice Rachel, for she was still on the ground, being covered from a cloud of dust. She obviously didn't want him to see her, since her whimpering like a sick puppy stopped for the few minutes Dallas was there.

"N-no, I guess," Jake said, rubbing the back of his neck, squinting, only being able to see the dark figure of Dallas. _Should I tell him?_ He thought to himself.

Dallas tilted his head questionably, and then nodded, getting back on Strawberry, "Alrighty then. Ride on." He tipped his Stetson to Sam, and loped off.

Sam abruptly turned her head to Jake again.

"I don't know who the _heck_ you think you are, Jake Ely," Sam started, almost wanting to give him a black eye, just like Rachel, "but to kiss _her_?" she pointed down to the injured girl, who slowly began to get up, Sam not noticing.

Jake slowly began to answer, but then, his eyes showed fear, looking behind Sam.

"Sam, look out!" he cried out.

Sam didn't have enough time to defend herself, or to turn her head, either.

Rachel's two hands quickly enclosed around Sam's neck, gripping harder once on the exposed flesh.

She gasped, knowing at this point, it'd be impossible to inhale oxygen.

Sam quickly tried to turn around, but the work was already done for her.

Rachel pulled Sam to the ground with all her might, only holding onto Sam's neck.

Sam tried to squirm away from the pain, tried to rip off Rachel's smooth, yet bloody and scratched hands. It was no use.

She could feel the blood rush to her face, slowly having the pain increase.

But, there was hope.

"Get off her!" Sam heard Jake roar with fear. By this time, Ace was worried also. He ran over to them, shock in his eyes, noticing his owner in pain. Knowing that that place was dangerous, he ran behind Witch, who also soon backed away.

Sam knew Jake was already by their side, trying to take Rachel's hands off of Sam's neck. When that didn't work, Jake did something Sam never thought he'd do.

"That's it," he said to Rachel, "you asked for it." He lowered his mouth down to one of Rachel's hand, and bit it. Hard.

"OUCH!" Rachel screamed, and jumped up, finally giving Sam life again.

Sam inhaled and exhaled in rapid movements, holding her neck with her pale hands.

Pepper already had Rachel held back, hands behind her as if she were hand-cuffed.

"You're going home, missy," he sneered to her as he pulled her up on Popcorn (**hey – he has to learn to ride double sometime, eh? XD**).

"Sam.." Jake almost whispered. She tried to sit up, but didn't have the energy. Jake also held her down. "Easy, girl," he gently said, "easy…"

"Jake," Sam croaked out, "thank you." She managed to hold a faint smile, and then went back to breathing heavily.

_**Rachel's view**_

Rachel was soon home.

As she called most of her friends, she came up with a plan to really get back at Sam.

"Trust me," she said during her last call, "it'll work. I promise."

She chuckled.

"It'll send her running for the hills."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys – GAHH! SOOO sorry about not updating this thing is a REALLY long time! Since summer finally came, I'm always out riding, or in the pool. LOL!**

**Anyway, thanks so much for some of the ideas for Rachel's Plan, but I think I'm going to use one of my own ideas I thought of the other day.**

**Thanks again, and ENJOY!!**

**Oh yeah, also, the parts of lyrics I use are from Evanescence. Just letting you know so no one gets confused XD**

Chapter 5

Sam's neck was rubbed raw from the strangle of Rachel's hands.

Every time she went to go and touch it, she winced in agony from the skin that felt like sandpaper. All she could soon think about was how mad she was at Rachel, for kissing Jake and for attempting to take her life away. That's all she could think about during the rest of the hot cattle drive.

Yet, there was still silence between the two teenagers, even when Jake saved her life. _Well, I said thank you, that's enough from me_, Sam thought to herself. She also began to grow even madder when she thought about Rachel kissing Jake, Jake almost looking as if he liked it.

After a while, the silence finally broke.

"Sam.." Jake started, looking at Sam, hopefully having her look back.

She didn't. Instead, she turned her head away, eyes beginning to sting from madness growing more inside of her. Sadness, too, but Sam wouldn't admit it.

"Sam.." Jake started again, hesitating, but willing to try again. "I don't like her. And if you think so, that's for sure a shame. I thought you'd know me better than that."

Sam froze at Jakes words, having Ace shoot his head up from the sudden stiffness of his rider.

She turned her head slowly, barely able to look the boy in the eye.

Still looking at her, he waited for a response.

_You look in my eyes_

_And I'm screaming inside_

_That I'm sorry_.

"I thought I did know you," she snapped, "and the Jake I know wouldn't have even had Rachel on Witch in the first place."

Jake froze; not being able to say anything.

He lost her.

She galloped off, Stetson slowly coming off her head with each stride Ace took with Sam.

_Can you forgive me again?_

_You're my one true friend._

_And I never meant to hurt you._

**Allos! Did you all like it? I know, I know, it's VERY short, but I wanted to leave you guys in suspense. BUHAHA. XD Review, please, and no flames!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Allos!!**

**I'm back!! Woo!!**

**I'm severely sorry for not being on in so long! To tell you the truth, I WAS stumped on Rachel's Plan.**

**But thank you soo much to all of the people that submitted their ideas to me. You all rock!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next day was school.

Sadly, Sam didn't want to go, for Jake was picking her up.

_How will I be able to even look at him_? Sam asked herself as she shut her alarm clock off, and made her bed. _I don't know how I will ever be able to forgive him_.

Once downstairs, she was eating the breakfast Gram had given her with slowness. She constantly kept losing track on trying not to think about Jake. Although Jake technically scared Rachel off, that just might not be enough to keep her away from him.

She sighed with mental agony lodged in her throat, and headed out the door.

Jake was already there, in his beat-up old truck. Through the windshield, Sam could see his eyes staring at her as she inched closer to his car, every painful step of the way.

She emerged in the car, and sat in the passenger's seat, eyes straight ahead, not even tempting to look at Jake.

He didn't seem to bother, either.

After a few minutes, Sam couldn't take it anymore. Usually, riding in the car with Jake was fun. They'd have the radio on, talk about Ace or Witch, and other things. This, was defiantly not fun.

"I still don't get how you could let her do that to you," Sam almost whispered to Jake in a harsh tone. He could barely hear her, but it was sure surprising that she said something.

He looked at her, still stunned.

"I didn't do anything Sam," Jake said, "and you know it. It was all her."

She looked back at him.

"Are you telling me the truth..?" she asked questionably. Although she knew Jake would never lie to her, this was more risky.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

She believed him, but still stayed cautious.

As the top of the school showed up from the hill they were driving up on, Sam thought about what Jake said.

_Did he mean it_? Sam thought to herself. _Or did he do it just so I'd start talking to him again?_

Before she knew it, both Jake and Sam were getting out of the beaten up car, back packs in hand. She turned to look at Jake for the last time before she began to walk off.

His mustang eyes showed trustworthy.

At that moment, Sam knew he meant his apology.

She smiled at him lightly, then turned and walked towards the huge, maroon colored school doors.

Something felt weird while Sam walked down the hall to get to her locker.

_Why are all of these people staring at me?_ She thought.

Suddenly, yet thankfully, Sam saw Jen running towards her.

"Hey, Jen—" she began to say but Jen cut her off.

"is it true?" she asked the red-head, "is it true that you punched Rachel?"

Sam smiled, and nodded.

Jen's eyes showed horror.

"For Jake? So it's true! You punched Rachel because you were jealous!"

Sam looked at Jen, almost wanting to punch her, too. How could she think that?!

"What? No!" Sam shrieked, beginning to raise her voice higher and higher, "I don't like him! You should know that.."

Jen sighed. "Well, that's what even at school is saying."

Sam almost wanted to scream. She grabbed Jen and pulled her aside, away from everyone.

"Who started this?" she asked Jen, having her grip tighten even more.

Jen rolled her eyes and said, "Rachel. Who else?"

Sam's face turned a dark red.

Sam stormed towards her locker, causing an even bigger commotion than Rachel started.

Great, Sam though, now people will be picking on Jake, too.

Soon enough, as Sam looked up, Jake was running to her, a mixed expression on his face.

"Is it true?" he asked. Once Sam shook her head, his shoulders relaxed.

"I guess Rachel really just wants everyone against me," Sam almost whispered. She was so upset, that if she rose her voice higher, she was afraid it would make her cry.

Suddenly, Sam could hear Rachel's snobby accent floating down the hall.

"I swear, she literally knocked me off Jake's horse while we were kissing – it was total jealousy, I can tell you that." Rachel bragged on, obviously knowing Sam was there.

"Wait," Sam and Jake heard one of Rachel's friends say, "you kissed him?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, I did. I can also tell you it was amazing."

Finally, after a few minutes, Rachel acknowledged the fact that Jake and Sam were standing there.

She glared at Sam while she walked over to Jake in a single, long stride.

"Hey," Rachel whispered in Jake's ear, "I've missed you."

Suddenly, the people around watching quietly chanted "kiss".

Rachel didn't let the audience down.

She kissed Jake, and Sam could completely tell he didn't want any of it this time. She could also tell that Jake would've pulled away, if any he wasn't pressed against Jen's locker.

Once Rachel was done with kissing her so called "boyfriend", she turned to Sam.

"Wow, Sam, I'm impressed," Rachel said, holding her right hand on her chest, "you've finally learned to control your emotions!"

Sam tried to ignore Rachel, and looked at Jake.

His expression literally told her, "get her arm off me."

Instead of blowing up at Rachel, she smiled at Jake.

"You're driving me home, right, mustang eyes?" Sam said to Jake in a flirty tone. She also did one of those "blinking your eyes" things **(I don't know about you, but that annoys me. XD)**.

His face turned from confused, to even _more_ confused. He raised an eyebrow down at her. She winked, and that told Jake to play along.

He himself then smiled, and faked as best as he could.

"Of course!" he said, almost giving it away. He cleared his throat, and started again, "of course, my little Brat."

With that, he walked over to Sam, put her in a head lock with his right arm, and messed up her hair with his other hand.

Sam was still fake smiling, but she wasn't faking when she began to roll her eyes. He's going to completely give it away, she thought.

Rachel didn't seem amused by this at all.

"Sorry to interrupt your "happy" moment," Rachel sneered, looking at Sam, then to Jake, "but I thought _you_ were driving _me_ home..."

Jake looked straight back at her beautiful face, and snapped back, "sorry. But I promised Brat here that I'd take her home today."

His arm was around Sam still, but instead of it around her neck, it was around her shoulders. He gave her a little shake when he said Brat.

Rachel looked like she wanted to throw up.

"What?" Rachel stammered, "after what she's done to us? To me, especially?"

She held up her right hand which had a huge gash from the day before. She also pointed at her eye with her other hand.

"Don't you care about your girlfriend?"

He was silent for a moment, but then said, "Gotta go, bye."

With that, he released Sam, gave her a pat on the back, faked a smile towards Rachel, and walked down the hall.

_Jeez_, Sam thought, scratching the side of her neck, _that boy does_ not _know how to act_ **(it's true. XDD**).

Although Jake was finished, Rachel wasn't.

She shoved Sam into the lockers, resulting to Sam hitting her head on her dial.

"You better stay out of my way, cowgirl," Rachel snapped, glaring down at her, "this isn't over."

Rachel stormed away from Sam, her so called friends trailing behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya!  
Once again, UBER sorry for not updating in a while. But hey, better late than ever.**

**Enjoy! And PLEASE tell me your ideas for the story. To tell you the truth, I'm kinda making this up as I go OO.**

**Chapter 7**

It took a long moment for Sam to figure out what just happened.

One moment, she was fake flirting with Jake; the next, she was on the ground with her head throbbing.

She tried to get up, and almost fell back down due do being dizzy from the fall.

After she caught her balance, a reassuring hand was on her back.

"You alright, Sam? I saw the whole thing," a familiar voice told her.

She turned, and was relieved to see it was Darrell **(See? TOLD ya I'd add him in :)**. She smiled, and gave him a one-arm hug.

"Thanks, Darrell," she told him, "I think I'm alright though, just a little—"

She stopped when she saw him blushing from her hugging him.

"Are _you_ okay?" she teased Darrell, "your face is all red."

He touched his face with his pale hands, "Huh? Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just hot in this school.. Jeez." He then pretended to fan his face with his hand, hoping Sam would buy it.

She laughed, and then muttered, "Whatever you say, Darrell."

With that, she walked off to her first period class.

History seemed somewhat boring that day. The sub was completely timid, and didn't know how to handle the class. So, Sam wasn't able to finish her homework early since Jen kept talking to her about Rachel. Sam just pretended she was listening; she was more worried about how Rachel kept stealing glances of her during the class. Often, Sam would stare straight back, as if challenging her to fight. Rachel was usually the one to look away first.

Maybe she just wants to taunt me? Sam thought as she was collecting her books to leave school **(I've decided to make History her last period class. XD)**.

At this point; Sam didn't know, and she wasn't going to stop and ask.

As she was walking out of the classroom door, thought, Rachel passed her, muttering something under her breath to Sam. She couldn't tell what she said, but Sam was positive it wasn't, "Have a nice day".

As Sam and Jake drove out of the school parking lot, Sam had many questions that wanted answered. Sure, it's wasn't right to pommel them all on Jake, but hey, who else was she going to ask? _Rachel_?

"Why was Rachel glaring at me during history? It was so weird! It was as if she wanted me to cause a scene in school – _again_!"

Sam was in a rant.

It seemed as though _nothing_ would shut her up. Jake tried many things. He tried putting the volume up on the radio, he tried singing to the song that was literally vibrating the car, and even opening up all the windows. Nothing shut up that motor mouth.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed over her voice, thrusting his backpack on her, "I don't know anything you're saying! I don't know Rachel all too well, remember?"

Sam giggled for a while over Jake's sudden outburst. Jake seemed to enjoy the peace and quiet, until Sam said something that made a cold shiver run up and down Jake's spine.

"She's your girlfriend now, Mustang eyes. No turning back."

**Sorry, all I have for now :[**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Yes, I'm HOPEFULLY back to updating either updating every week, or maybe, every day OO**

**Anyway, enjoy!!**

**Rated M for a little violence**

**Chapter 8**

The more Sam thought about Rachel and Jake, the more she wanted to wish that Rachel didn't even exist. Or, maybe she _did_ exist, but she had no use for Jake.

Seeing her best friend with someone that is suck a made her Sam jealous, upset, and made her feel even more alone. Although she told Jake that the rumors weren't true; in a way, they were. She did punch Rachel because of jealousy. Jealousy for Jake. Rachel didn't deserve someone like him; she was too fake, too spoiled, too… _everything_.

He needed someone that shared his likings; not _pretend_ to like them. He needs someone that cared about him more than popularity. He needed…

Sam scolded herself.

_No_, she thought, _not me. He doesn't think of me like that, anyway. No point of getting my hopes up._

She kicked at some dirt on the ground. _No. it would never happen._

She trudged on with her daily walk until she got to the bridge.

In the distance, she saw a beige colored figure. It had hazel eyes, and it was staring straight back at her.

_A bobcat_, Sam immediately thought.

It sure was.

It got into its leaping stance, ready to attack his prey.

Before Sam could whip around and run, it jumped at her.

She fell down, then bobcat's claws digging into her left forearm.

The pain was greater than Sam had ever experienced. It was as if a shock wave of electricity went up her arm.

She screamed like she had ever screamed before, screaming for anything. Help, pain, loss.

The bobcat bit into her left shoulder, and hot blood began oozing down her upper arm.

Before the bobcat could do anything worse, Jake came out of nowhere to the rescue.

Witch ran into the stable due to the bobcat scaring her off, but Jake didn't seem phased by this magnificent, yet deadly creature.

He grabbed dirt off of the Nevada floor, and shoved it into the beast's eyes.

The cat roared in pain, and slashed a paw at Jake.

Jake wasn't fast enough to get away.

The cat managed to get Jake's right forearm, which also soon began spilling out hot blood.

"Jake!" Sam shrieked to him as the bobcat began to launch at her throat.

Jake didn't hesitate to stop the mammal.

He grabbed a pocketknife out of his pocket, and stabbed the side of the bobcat numerous times.

In only seconds, the bobcat was dead.

It collapsed on Sam's body, and went still.

Sam managed to get out from under it, blood smearing on the ground every time she moved.

Jake pulled her out, and right when she was free, she fell onto Jake, sobbing.

He responded by wrapping her in a tight hug. Words couldn't explain how scared he was for her. His own body spook as he held her, while her blood stained his white T shirt with a deep, rich red.

"It's okay," he said between his own sobs, "you're okay. It's all over. I'm here, it's fine.."

As he was holding her, he noticed that his bloody arm was against her blood soaked shoulder.

_Great_, he thought_, now my blood's in her wound. Just great_.

Although he thought it would bother him, it didn't. Not the least bit.

What did bothered him was that Sam wasn't moving in his arms anymore.

It didn't take him a while to figure out that Sam blacked out.

"Sam? Sam!" he screamed to her, pulling her out at arm's length, then hugging her half dead body again.

He did this about three times until he knew what he had to do.

He'll have to take her to the hospital himself since no one else was there.

Picking her up carefully, still hugging her tightly, he ran to Gram's truck, tears streaming down his face.

**Sorry, guys. Is it too OOC for you with Jake? Lemme know :**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ask Jake arrived at the hospital parking lot; his heart was pounding more than ever.

_What if she doesn't make it? _He thought terribly, _what would I do?_

All of the brotherly senses Jake ever had for Sam were heavily pushing on his shoulders.

It also made him feel somewhat awkward with himself crying so hard for her. He never cried. Now, it seemed as though he couldn't stop.

He wiped his eyes. _What am I,_ he thought, _a love sick puppy? My feelings don't matter right now; her health is way more important at the moment._

He turned his engine off and got out of his car, and then he carefully attempted to pull Sam's unconscious body out of the car. The blood draining from her shoulder stained the front passenger's seat, but that was the least of Jake's worries. He just wanted Sam to be okay.

He couldn't even imagine what would've happened if he hadn't decided to go to Riverbend to see if Sam needed help with anything.

While he was walking, holding Sam tightly as if he'd never let go, he physically kicked himself for not being there sooner. If he was, this all wouldn't have happened to her.

He felt as though he was the one to blame.

It was his entire fault.

The thought of it wanted him to cry more; but he was just about to enter the building. No crying, even if he felt as though he'd die if he didn't.

In only a matter of an hour, Sam was in a hospital bed, all bandaged up, and still unconscious. Jake was instructed from his mother, and Wyatt, to stay there with her. He didn't argue. It was the least he could do for her.

Even though she couldn't hear him, his hand was on a part of her arm where there was no damage, and he spoke quietly to her.

"I'm so sorry," he told her, barely a whisper, "this shouldn't have happened. If only I was there sooner, if only—"

He stopped, for he began to cry again. He remembered her first accident with the Phantom, her head hitting the ground, her body not moving..

He blamed himself then, too.

"You're so stupid," he choked to himself, "you were supposed to protect her!"

He wrapped his free hand into a fist (the other was bandaged due to the bobcat also injuring him), and hit his knee repeatedly.

Somehow, the pain felt good. He felt as though he needed it.

He hung his head in dismay.

For a long while, there was silence, besides the heart machine **(I forgot what it was called :)** beeping, letting the person in the room know that the patient was still alive.

He kept his head hanging until he heard Sam move.

He shot his head up, and looked at the lifeless body.

She slowly began to open her eyes.

She looked at Jake, and tears began to stream down her face.

"Jake," she managed to croak out, and attempted to move her arms.

He jumped up, and leaned over to hug her.

For Sam, nothing felt better. She was okay. She didn't die like she thought she did.

"It's okay," Jake cried out in a whisper in Sam's ear, "you're alright."

When Jake pulled away, Sam right away saw his red, hot face; tears falling from his eyes.

Seeing Jake cry made her cry, too.

He hugged her again, now tighter.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "it's all my fault. I should've been there sooner."

She looked at him, and seemed somewhat upset that he'd blame himself.

She touched his cheek with her right hand.

"Jake—" she began to say, but the doctor came in.

"Excuse me," the doctor said, looking at his clip board, "Mr. Ely?"

"Y-yes," Jake said, still choked up over Sam awaking, "I'm Jake."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to take Miss Samantha Forster into the surgery room for stitches on her shoulder."

Jake began to tense up; not ready to leave Sam's side yet.

"Can I come in the surgery room?" he asked questionably, but he knew the answer would be no.

The doctor shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I'm sorry."

Jake took one last look at Sam, who looked straight back.

"It's okay," she whispered, "I'll be fine. Thank you, Jake."

He wanted to say something, but couldn't.

The doctor was already wheeling the girl away.

As he watched the two disappear, the more he wanted to run to them and refuse to leave.

But he knew he couldn't.

He'd just have to wait.

All he could do was hope for the best during the surgery.

He closed his eyes, and hoped she'd be back soon.

**Sorry guys, once again, little short. :[ but anyway, I hope you liked it, and please share your ideas! I'd love to hear them. 8D**


End file.
